Legend Comes to Life
by AnimexXxLuvver
Summary: A/U Vegeta-sai has been living in peace for so many years until an enemy appears. Who can save Vegeta-sai from this threat? Are they willing to give up their lives for the sake of the planet? K/CC
1. The Horror

**Legend Comes To Life**

**Chapter 1: The Horror**

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

Deep within a forest lies a small village of saiyans who are Third-Class saiyans. There were two very well-known girls in the village, a 17 year-old and her 19 year-old best friend. They were training far from the village so they won't destroy it with all the ki blasts they are throwing at each other. Both saiyans battered in brusies, cuts, and burns.

"You got to do better than that, Chi!" A blue-haired saiyan friend mocked while dodging a series of punches and kicks.

"If you say so, Bulma" The raven-haired saiyan replied back, too doing the same thing as her bestest friend.

Once she answered she threw a side kick towards Bulma but she grabbed her leg and threw it down. In a flash, Bulma tried to punch Chichi in face but all her attemps failed. But they both agreed to end the training for today because it was almost time for dinner anyways.

"Well Chichi, its seems you are getting stronger than me." Bulma complimentated Chichi.

"Yea, i should say the same thing for you." Chichi smiled at her long time friend.

"No, your better than me"Bulma stated.

"No, your better" Chichi teased back. They kept doing the samething until Bulma started tickeling Chichi on her sides. Bulma also laughed with Chichi.

"Bul...Bulma...sto...stop!" Chichi laughed between gasps of air because she laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes. When Bulma thought Chichi had enough of her deadly tickeling, she let go of her sides and laughed with her until they were regaining their breathing.

"Alright Chichi, i think we had enough fun for now." Bulma said helping her friend stand up from the ground. Dusting off all the dirt from her armor.

"I guess your right, Bulma" Chichi said doing to same routine as her, dusting off her armor. Their training gear is like the saiyan armor, the ones the guards train in but theirs is much different. Their armor has leather sewed to the steel armor underneath it. The chest plate ends up to their stomach, exposing their bellies. Then their lower bottom armor is more like a short cut but metal, too. Both armor pieces are steel and have their own designs craved in the front. Bulma's armor color is blue and Chichi's armor is red. The armor is really tight, that it looks like a second skin on both teenagers.

"Come on Bulma, let's head home" Chichi said taking a head start of walking ahead.

"Alright" Bulma said still trying to dust off her armor. She was surprised that Chichi wasn't standing right beside but already walking ahead and leaving her behind. "Hey, Chichi! Wait up!" Bulma said running and catching up with her.

"You wouldn't have been tired if only you would hurry up." Chichi teased and smiled at her.

"Hey! I wanted to take me time okay." Bulma said getting slightly angry at her best friend's game.

"Okay, okay! Geez! I was only kidding." Chichi said with a apologic smile.

Bulma only smiled and kept walking. Most along the way, they were just laughing and talking about most of their adventures when they were small. They didn't even hear all the screams coming from their village.

* * *

_At the Village..._

"Woman, tell me where your daughters at now!" A saiyan yelled, losing his patience. He has black flame-like hair with oynxeyes, wearing royal saiyan armor, and has a agnorant attitude.

"Vegeta mayb-" A very tall saiyan with onyx eyes, hair that defines gravity every 5 directions and also wears a royal guard armor. He was cut off by Vegeta.

"Shut up Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled at his right-hand guard and also glared at him.

Kakarot sighed at watched on as Vegeta threatened a low class saiyan to show him his daughters. He did nothing to stop him because the Prince is stronger than him but actually he is the one stronger but he just admitt it to him. He didn't want to deal with all his rage and angry.

"They are not here!" The saiyan female screamed in fear and worry. She has raven hair, onyx eyes, and wearing regular third-class armor.

"Quit lying! Tell me where they are NOW!" Vegeta outbursted. He wanted to kill the weak saiyan right now but his father wouldn't let him kill the teenager's parents. His father ordered him and Kakarot to gather all of Vegetasei's females.

"I already told you!" She screamed again and plus her neckline was in horrible pain because he is holding her up by her armor.

"That's it you are done!" Vegeta shouted and started gathering a ki ball in his hand, it was colored blue. It grew as big as a basketball and shot her straight in the chest. And with that,she was already dead in a matter of seconds.

"Weaklings." Vegeta muttered under is breath as he dropped the lifeless body.

"That's the last of them." Vegeta said while observing the area to make sure they are all exacuted. Then him and Kakarot walked off turning to leave because their was no females to mate with in the village. The lady they killed had two daughters but actually one was adopted because she found in the streets alones. And that's when she took the little girl in for herself to take care of.

"Not so fast!" They heard a female say. They turned around and came face-to-face with two third-class saiyan females.

* * *

_Back with the Friends..._

After Bulma told a story about her and Chichi's first adventure, she sensed something was wrong. She didn't know how she knew but she just knew something was up. She looked toward Chichi, she looked perfectly fine and smiling but noticed she hasn't sensed it yet.

"Chi?" Bulma asked in a almost serious tone.

Chichi looked toward her friend and saw a confused and worried expression on her face. She knew something was bugging her and had to know what was going on. "What's wrong Bulma?" She asked.

"Do you sense that? Just try and sense it, okay?" Bulma asked turning her head toward where her village was located nodded.

She closed her eyes and tried and sensed out what Bulma was talking about. She gasped when she felt it, it felt like something was in trouble. _'What's going on?'_ She thought. But something deep inside her told her to go save who's in trouble because it says its someone who she cares about the most.

"Your right Bulma." Chichi said also turning her head in the direction Bulma's looking.

"Want to check it out?" Bulma suggested.

"Yea! Let's go!" Chichi said determined and a bit worried.

They ran as fast as they could toward their village but when they got closer, they could hear people screaming. They picked up their pace and after a while, they saw there village in the distance. Their was smoke and fire in the air that you can smell it but there was a different smell. It smelt like _blood_. Once they got there, they looked in horror as their was lifeless bodies all over the place, the buildings burning, and two saiyans standing in the middle of it.

"Oh my god!" Chichi whispered under her breath as she looked at her beautiful village turn into a grave yard. She quietly ran toward her house with a crying Bulma following. Once she got there, she was desparately trying to look for her mother. _'Mother, please be okay'_ She thought checking the last room. When she opened it, fresh hot tears flowed on her face. Her mother lay dead on the bed, blood soaked around her. That's when she noticed at giant hole within the wall beside the bed.

"Mother!" Chichi whispered looking at her lifeless body.

"Oh my god!" Bulma said in horror but not loud enough for the saiyans to hear. She looked at Chichi and saw that she needed comfort. She wrapped her arms around Chichi and they both cried on each other's shoulders.

"Bulma! I will kill who did this to her!" Chichi threatened.

"I don't know, Chi." Bulma whimpered.

"I'm gonna show those ass of a saiyans!" With that she let go of Bulma and walked out the giant hole in the wall. Bulma deseparately ran after her so she won't get herself killed by the two other saiyans. Chichi stopped one foot away from the giant hole and yelled out to the saiyans.

"Not so fast! Your not leaving until we battle!" Chichi shouted. It caught both of the saiyans attention and they turned around. When they turned around, she gasped with wide eyes...there stand The Saiyan Prince and his Royal Guard.

"Well, well isn't it the wench's daughter." Vegeta mocked Chichi.

"My name isn't wench, you fucking bastard!" Chichi shouted. Vegeta frowned at her language but smirked at the blue-haired saiyan. _'She beautiful, would make a perfect mate'_ he thought. He looked her over, nice smooth skin, toned legs, short blue hair, and light colored skin. Bulma notice this and growled at the way he was looking and smirking at her. Kakarot on the other hand was staring at the raven-haired saiyan. She has creamy vanilla skin, long slender legs, and shiny raven hair. But what caught his attention was the way the armor suits her body. _'What a goregous female'_ he thought.

"My name is Prince Vegeta and not fucking bastard!" Vegeta snapped back and tearing his gaze away from the blue beauty. _'That wench has a big mouth!'_ he thought angrily.

"Prince my ass! You will pay for what you did to my mother!" Chichi said behind gretted teeth. That's when she noticed the tall saiyan staring a her. "What are you looking at!" She yelled at him. Kakarot then tore his gaze and got angry from her insult.

"None of your god damn business!" Kakarot yelled back.

"Then stop your staring!" Chichi snapped.

"Just shut up wench!" Kakarot like it when he saw he blazing fury in her eyes. _'What a fierce spirit'_ he thought.

"Enough you two!" Vegeta screamed at both saiyans. "Just come with us, you stupid wenches!"He bellowed at Chichi and Bulma.

"Hey! Don't talk to my friend that way!" Bulma finally spoke up. _'Who does he think he is talking to Chichi like that!'_ she thought angrily and was fumming under hear breath. Vegeta's smirk disappeared and frown at her.

"Why don't you!" Vegeta mocked.

"What if I don't want to?" Bulma said looking away crossing her arms over her chest and closing her eyes.

"I guess we have to do this the hard way then, huh Kakarot?" Vegeta said as he smirked and turned toward to Kakarot. Kakarot just smirked back and nodded.

"Bring it on!" Both female saiyans growled and crouched down into a fighting stance.

"You wished for death!" Vegeta screamed as he and Kakarot went into a fighting stance. Right then, they disappeared from the women's sight. But Chichi and Bulma can sense where they are at and turned around to wait for them to reappear. When they did, they saw they surprised look on their faces but decided to fight.

_'How the hell did they know we were going to appear behind them?'_ Both male saiyans thought at the same time.

"Suprised!" Chichi mocked as her and Bulma began to throw punches and kicks. All four saiyans threw a series of blows but never tired out yet. They kept that on for a while until Chichi thought it was time to get it on with. She threw a kick at Kakarot's left side but he caught it and tried to punch her. Bulma and Vegeta were in the same postition but they were trying to punch each other's face.

"This ends now!" Chichi yells as she brings both of her hands together on top of her head and gathers as much strength as she can. As she was about to bring her hand down until Vegeta smacked her behind her head and she was unconsisous. He knocked out Bulma with one of his easiest blows.

"Weak women!" Vegeta said as Chichi's body was dropped to the ground with 'THUD.'

"Kakarot! Pick that female up and prepare to palace!" With that Vegeta picked up Bulma's limp body, tossed it over his shoulder and sky-rocketed in the sky.

Kakarot stared at Vegeta until he was out of sight. Then turned to the beautiful female saiyan before him. Her soft, smooth skin that he was begging to touch against his own. Those full, liscious lips he wanted to kiss. He seems that he's been attracted to a third-class saiyan and he wanted her to be his mate but it was against Vegeta-sai's law. He was a High-Ranking Elite Warrior and she was Third-Class Warrior, that would be crossing the bloodline if they mated.

He sighed and tossed her on his shoulder gently and took off to the Palace.

**Hey, all you viewers out there! I know that my first chapter sucked. It's because i am a new fanfic author, so go easy on me. The second chapter will be out soon enough or when i have enough time to write it. And one last thing, i don't know how many chapters i am making. Please review.**

**-Berryberryblue**


	2. A King's Order

**Legend Comes to Life**

**Chapter 2: A King's Order**

Both Kakarot and Vegeta landed on the Palace grounds near the garden. They entered the Palace, going through many halls and passing servants and soldiers. They abruptly stopped at a large white wooden door, the king's throne room. In the throne room was made of black marble floorings, elegant furnishings, and it was large enough to fit half of the saiyan population. In the middle of the room sat the king, King Vegeta.

"Old man!" Vegeta yelled at his father to get his attention who was lost in his own thoughts. King Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts at his son's outburst and looked at his son and his son's right-hand soldier, who remained quiet.

"What is it brat?" King Vegeta stated.

"We've found our mates! Are you happy now?!" Vegeta growled at his father.

King Vegeta looked at the women in their arms. _'Third-class saiyans? My son wants to mate with a third-class saiyan?!"_ King Vegeta thought angrily. He glanced back at his son and gave his a death glare who returned it.

"You are going to mate with third-class saiyan?!" King Vegeta bellowed.

"Yes, old man!" Vegeta snarled at his father.

"Do know what happens when a Prince mates with a third-class?! That's crossing the bloodline! You have to mate with a Princess not a third-class...!" King Vegeta yelled at Vegeta. Then he glared at Kakarot. "And you Kakarot, that would be crossing the bloodline! You should mate with a high ranking elite like yourself!" He yelled at Kakarot.

"But sire..." Kakarot begged.

"No buts, Kakarot!" King Vegeta shouted.

"I don't care about the bloodline, old man!" Vegeta yelled at his father. King Vegeta turned his full attention to his son. He walked dangerously close to Vegeta that they were standing face-to-face.

"I am the KING of this planet and you will do as I say! Your just a PRINCE!" King Vegeta bellowed.

"Just because your the KING doesn't mean you get to command me around! Once I kill you, I will rule this planet!" Vegeta threatened.

"Get out of my face brat!" King Vegeta roared.

"I ain't leaving old man! I will mate with this third-class whether you like it or not!" Vegeta shouted. King Vegeta's eyes shined with fiery but smirked when he thought of a plan. Vegeta saw his smirk and growled through clenched teeth.

"What are you smirking at old man!" Vegeta bellowed. His voice was so loud that it slightly awoke both of the female saiyans.

"If you want to mate with these weak third-class saiyans, you have to conquer the planet called Amazon." King Vegeta explained. _'He will never conquer a planet full of powerful Amazons'_ King Vegeta thought evilly.

"Conquer a weak planet! That will be too easy for me and Kakarot to handle! Right Kakarot?" Vegeta question his right-hand soldier. Kakarot was too focused on the beauty that lay in his arms to hear Vegeta. Vegeta turned to face his soldier because he had not answered him. A vein was starting to form on his forehead.

_'I wonder what wer-'_ Kakarot was snapped out of his thoughts by Vegeta's outburst.

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta roared.

"Who? What? Where? Why? How?" Kakarot stated confusedly that he did notice the enviroment change. He was seriously lost that he asked many questions at the same time.

"To conquer a planet called Amazon!" Vegeta yelled and was becoming irritated.

"Yes your majesty." Kakarot complied though not knowing. (Kakarot only calls Vegeta 'majesty' in front of the King)

"See old man!" Vegeta growled in annoyance.

"Your taking leave tomorrow at first light." King Vegeta explained.

Vegeta just 'hmphd' and exited the throne with Kakarot following by his side. King Vegeta watched them leave the room with a smirk plastered on his features. Once outside the throne room, Kakarot decided to ask Vegeta what he just agreed to.

"Vegeta what is our assignment?" Kakarot question. Vegeta growled and the vein starting to form again.

"The old man assigned us to conquer a planet called Amazon! After we conquer that weak planet, he ordered that these women will be our mates!" Vegeta explained and not wanting to explain it over.

"When will we take our leave?" Kakarot questioned again.

"At first light!" Vegeta said through clenched teeth. After that last word, they departed different ways to their chambers. Once Kakarot entered his bedroom chambers, he gently layed Chichi on his bed. He was thinking what wonders and adventures that they would have as mates after he returns from his assignment Then he decided to take a shower and head to bed. He took a nice hot shower to smooth his muscles and to clear his mind but he kept picturing the raven-haired female saiyan. Once he finished showering he only changed into his boxers then snuggled in bed. He instantly fell asleep but what he didn't feel was that, his and Chichi's tail coiled from their waists and intertwined with each other.

**Hey all you readers! Sorry if it's a short chapter. Hope you liked it so please review to continue the story. Thank for reading! :)**

**-Berryberryblue**


	3. The Assignment

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT. All shows, illustrations, etc. go to Akira Toriyama.**

**Legend Comes to Life**

**Chapter 3: The Assignment**

* * *

Early in the dawn of the morning, life was perfect for Kakarot. Birds chirping, peacefully quiet, and someone shuggled upon him. Wait...someone snuggled upon him? Carefully glancing down at the 'someone', his expression suddenly changed from questioning to shocked. That 'someone' was no other than Chichi!

"WOMAN! What do you think your doing!?" Kakarot half-question and demanded. In a split second Chichi jolted awake from her peaceful slumber. Glancing about the room, her sights landed on Kakarot, who's expression was angered and shocked. Her anger quickly sparked.

"Why the fuck did you awake me!?" Chichi growled.

"Why the hell were you snuggling against me?" Kakarot demanded.

Chichi's expression face-faulted. Her. Chichi Mao snuggling against a dumbass saiyan in her sleep!_ 'Why did she have to sleep with HIM! But...it felt so comfortabl-NO! She won't fall into his trap... But she wished to there longer.'_ Chichi blushed slightly at that thought. _'Goddamnit! Chichi get yourself together!' _Looking back at the saiyan beside her.

"Hey! Don't blame me for that! I didn't know!" Chichi defended herself. She didn't want to get caught in the act that she actually liked it.

Kakarot, who was studying her expression moments ago, noticed the light tint pink color on her cheeks. Smirking, he responsed, "Liar! I saw you blush moments ago. Were you enjoying it?"

Nervously checking her brain for a better answer she found nothing. Well, she better use her smart-ass remarks to get out of this one. Looking at Kakarot straight in the eye, she stated, "No! I wouldn't enjoy spending my time with you! And the reason I was blushing was because...uhh...umm...I was remember what...me and my friend use to do as children." Chichi hoped he fall for that one. _'Please fall for it!'_ Chichi implored.

"And what were you and your friend doing to make you blush?" Kakarot was slightly curious about what she did that embarrassed her in her childhood.

"Umm...we...wet ourselves?" Chichi slammered. _'Way to go Chichi! Now he's gonna think that you're a pants wetter!'_ Chichi mentally cursed herself for bringing up such a stupid idea.

After hearing the words flow out of her mouth he bursted into fits of laughter. "You...you...and your...friend wet yourselves?" Kakarot said between laughs.

Glaring at him she growled. "Shut the fuck up asswhole! Maybe you have something more embarrassing than that!" Chichi challenged. Crossing her arms, she closed her eyes and huffed. Suddenly the laughter stopped abruptedly, peaking open one eye she saw Kakarot staring at her.

Kakarot knew she was right. All the years in his life he's been afraid. And that fear is: needles. But he was not going to admit that to a weak saiyan female. Gathering up all his pride and confidence he replied, "I have no fears or embarrassments."

"Then why stop laughing?" Chichi demanded. She had him. There was no escaping.

Kakarot stared at her for a few moments before answering. "Because I had to regain my composure for your absurd question." He lied. He's still not going to admit it.

"What an ABSURD statement." Chichi emphized the word 'absurd' and rolled her eyes.

Growling, he glared at her. "Don't play with me woman!" Kakarot warned.

Glaring daggers at him as she got off the bedside and looked at him. "Yeah. I believe you but everyone has a fear or weakness." Chichi stated while walking in the direction of the bathroom. Of course everyone has a fear or weakness. If they don't, what fun could it be better as fear?

"Woman don't you dare walk away from me!" Kakarot shouted. Seeing that she was ignoring him, he jumped off the bed and landed gracefully on the marble flooring. Sprinting, he grabbed her wrist roughly and turned her body to face him. He stared down at her. Waiting. Waiting for an answer.

Chichi stared into his deep oynx eyes and spoke nonchalantly, "And don't forget about your assignment asswhole." With that she pried Kakarot's hand off her risk and disappeared into the bathroom.

Hearing her say that he had an assignment to accomplish, he stood in the same spot for a few minutes until he made movements to get dressed for his assignment.

* * *

Chichi stood in the bathroom looking at her appearence in the mirror. Her complexion was young, has a healthy glow, and beautiful. Silky, soft raven hair. And beautiful deep oynx eyes. Why on Vegeta did it have to be her? Sadly thinking about her village being destroyed and her being chosen to mate with the asswhole, who is Kakarot. Seeing that there's nothing she can do about it, she just going to have to live with it has much as she hated the damn idea! Angry about the King's law to choose a mate, she decided to cool her nerves and that is taking a shower.

Taking the soft fabric clothing off, she let it fall into a heap on the floor. Starting up her shower she stepped in feeling all the water droplets hit her back a million times in a sec. Leaning against the shower walls, she thought about what she's going to do while Kakarot was away doing his mission. Well, maybe after her shower she'll think about that. Clearing her mind, she showered for an hour.

An hour later...

Chichi turned the shower off and searched around the bathroom for a towel. Finding one on the rack, she grabbed it, dried herself, and put on her clothes...wait...there's no fresh clothes for her to wear! Panicking, she could've thought about that in the first place! Slapping her herself for her stupidity, she wrapped the towel around her petite body and walked out the bathroom to find Kakarot and ask him for new clothes. Searching the whole room, she found nothing. Only herself and the empty void. Her anger flaring, she walked out the door. She was going to yell at Kakarot for leaving her without notifying her about it! _'That fucking asshole! I'll show him to mess with me!'_ Completely ignoring her surrounding, she didn't notice the person she was about to run into.

THUD!

Chichi landed on the cold-hard floor, her anger increasing. _'Now who has interrupted me!?'_ Chichi thought angrily. Looking at the stranger, her anger vanished and replaced with fear. The stranger was no ordinary person, he was an Elite Guard just like Kakarot. His features were unknown to her. Blonde hair. Teal eyes. Black and orange vest. Who is this? A million questions filled her mind that she couldn't handle it anymore. She wanted to scream but there was no sound. The last thing she saw was the stranger kneeling over her until her world turned black.

* * *

After Chichi had gone into the bathroom to shower, Kakarot gathered his armor from the closet. How dare she do that to him! He's gonna talk some sense into her once he comes back from his mission: conquer a planet. What an easy task. After fully putting on his armor he grabbed his scouter from the table beside his desk and put it on his face. Too deep into his thoughts he never heard the loud thumping footsteps coming towards his chamber. _'She'll get whats coming when I get ba-'_ Kakarot was snapped out of his thoughts when the Prince bursted through his door.

"Kakarot! Your 15 minutes late!" The Prince roared.

"Forgive me my Prince! That pathetic woman was holding me back!" Kakarot implored. Vegeta's eye twitched and a huge vein was forming on his head.

"Stop your begging Kakarot! Your an Elite! Elite guards don't beg, they show pride!" Vegeta was so angry right now that he a different guard to work with. He wanted to beat the shit out of Kakarot but he'll just waste all that energy for nothing. Vegeta took a deep breath and stared at the idiot infront of him.

"I'm sorr-" Kakarot was interruped by Vegeta.

"Shut your fucking ass mouth and let's get a move on! We don't want to angry the King or should I say only you." With that Vegeta angrily stormed off down the palace halls. Feeling guilty, Kakarot quickly followed behind in a steady pace with the Prince.

Never making a sound, the Prince and his right-hand man 'power walked' (haha i didn't know what to say so i just went with power walk...lol) down the long, decorated hallways into the throne room.

Once they entered, all the soldiers saluted in a straight line, greeting the Prince and his Elite bodyguard. Vegeta snorted at their respect, he was never used to people doing that to him but his father required it. Kakarot, on the other hand, was focused on getting this mission overwith. Ignoring anyone within the room expect the Prince and the King.

King Vegeta waited impatiently. His head glanced at the doorway once he heard it creak open, followed with two heavy footsteps. As much as he wanted to yell at them he had to keep his cool, so him and son won't end up arguing. Once the two footsteps stop infront of him, he replied, "Your late!"

"Don't yell at me, old man! This idiot here was the one who holding me back!" Vegeta argued.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! That woman held me up!" Kakarot defended himself.

"That's the point idiot! Your _woman_ held you up, and you held me up! Both you and her are the problem we're late!" Vegeta explained.

"Not true!"

"True!"

"Not!"

"True!"

"Not!"

"True!"

"Not!"

"True!"

"Not!"

"Tr-" Their arguement was cut short when King Vegeta's voice boomed throughout the room. "Enough! Save your _childish_ play afterwards! Let's get on with the mission!"

Vegta growled at both the King and the idiot, Kakarot. While Kakarot was fuming to himself about what Vegeta said. And King Vegeta ever wonder how he ended up with these two.

"Alright get on with your mission, you know the plan already." King Vegeta explained.

"Let's get this mission over with idiot!" Vegeta growled.

"Wait!...What was our mission again?" Kakarot was dumbfounded as ever.

"Our mission is to conquer a planet known as Amazon!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Ohh." Kakarot was on task now.

"Let's get a move on!" Vegeta wanted to blow Kakarot to the next dimension.

After his outburst, Vegeta stomped out to the space that was waiting them. Kakarot followed, thinking how much his day was getting worse.

* * *

After hours of sitting in a spacecraft doing nothing but bordom, they landed on the planet called Amazon.

The scenery on Amazon was beautiful. Healthy, green-glowing grass and trees. A water stream. Birds chirping and forest creatures wandering around. (Didn't know what to say, so I just said "wandering around")

This place seemed to...

...peaceful

Vegeta and Kakarot wandered why this planet seemed so natural and peaceful. Its like there's nothing but creatures on this planet. No enemies. No structure. No destruction. No nothing.

"We came to Amazon, just to kill weak creatures! Ha! This will be quick and easy." Vegeta smirked and charged up a ki-ball in his palm. Kakarot stared at the scenery infront of him. There's something about this planet that gets on his nerves. Maybe they should check-out the planet before they blow it to bits.

"Wait Vegeta! We should search this planet before we demolish it." Kakarot suggested.

"Arg! Kakarot quit ruining my fun time! Fine, we'll search out this planet first!" Vegeta frowned but smirked once he said, "Then we can destroy his piece of garbage!" Laughing like a maniac, he took off in a direction that Kakarot was suggesting to take. Kakarot followed behind thinking about what gets on his nerves._ 'Maybe I am overreacting.' _Kakarot thought.

* * *

Not far from their spacepods, unknown beings hid in the shadows observing the two Saiyans. They will kill those Saiyans for disturbing their land and for demolishing it when they find no life forces on their planet.

"We'll get you Saiyans!" One unknown being whispered.

**Who is this 'unknown being'? Well, your just going to have to wait until the next chapter. Sorry I haven't updated for a long time. I hope you liked my story. :)**

**Please R&R, Thank You**

**-Berryberryblue**


End file.
